ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Midsummer Memories
(Bramble) A/N: This is a collab between me and IRmjii, a collection of summer-themed poems. Hope you all out there enjoy this, and have a happy and fruitful summer vacation! ------------- 26/6/2015 (Bramble) Scrapbook Fluttering butterfly wings written with sharpies Small signitures and hastily scribbled words Beautiful smiles (and the occasional smirks) on every page Drips of chocolate ice cream smudges Some folded, bookmarked dog ear pages And a few cheeky comments, candy wrappers and cute bumper stickers wedged on the side Colorful ribbons and festival atmospheres in the booklet All in a scrapbook ------------- IRmjii (26/06/15) Ice Cream ''' Everyone including my sister bows down to the nations favourite treat. Even days where I would catch a blister It was still a nice delicacy to eat. We would go to the van every week Just to savour the great flavours made to offer. Sometimes my sister would get some on her cheek This is the benefits of being a brother. We would often sit by the sea Licking every part of the wonderful cone Sometimes I was so kind I said "The drinks are on me" My family however prefer a nice scone. Oh how I love Ice Cream I think it's a lovely pudding I would go to the extreme Just for some Ice Cream loving. ------------- Bramble (03/07/15) '''Storybook The night has fell Dad holds a storybook in his hands I do hope he has a spare tale to tell He puts the book in his big, calloused hands Stretches the covers to the very end And sits on my Hello Kitty bed The story abruptly ends "The Princess and the Prince lives happily ever after," I look at my bedside window and into the sky Remembering how the Princess was cursed by the eerie moon And ask my suddenly stilled father "Does the Princess outlive the curse?" Dad never answered me, just gave me a bittersweet smile I didn't ask for the anwser, the harsh reality he was hiding But now I stand with my partner hand in hand In the airport, filled with friends and family And I finally realise The strong willed can outlive their curse As this is only the start of the ending The ending of the next beginning ------------- IRmjii (03/07/15) Arise, Sir Stupid! I spend all day at the beach Working as like my farther Become the nations best construction worker. I work all day and all night To make the best it can be And the most realistic as you would expect Tomorrow I did the same thing Working on it, adding finishing touches And putting bits here and there and everywhere. I even collected water from the sea To make a moat around the outside Making sure nothing is spilt around the sides. Feeling contempt with the finished design I smiled in glee and happiness Until something blocks my light. It was all fine until he showed up Laughing like the sound of chalkboards And a look represent Medusa. He gave a smirk, a laugh And went full foot onto my castle. All that hard work shattered into bits. His pose was behind him The 3 Stooges I should say None of them giving a care in the world. I wasn't only angry, I was outraged And went home sheltering from the hate. And avoiding more trouble. The next day I did the same thing. Built another castle that took Me another decade to complete. Unlike the over one though I felt pretty happy than ever Before and simply waited gazing at my design. Then the man of the hour arrived His foot made of steel His heart made of pure evil. He aims and all lets loose But strangely this design I spent ages on Gave out a really massive thud. The castle was still intact but the bully Was shattering and falling. Similar to the end of the world. His crew looking at me and them him Staring and feeling confused Forgetting he had just dyed his foot red. First I smiled. then giggled Then did a massive obnoxious laugh Right in front of his face. He wasn't happy and went to lynch at me But missed and landed at my Older brother who is like Iron Man but stronger. Before he runs off my brother Strangles him to death. Think of it as a human baby and rattle. I watched in delight. Laughing and joking the whole time While his crew was getting attacked by the gorilla. I watched them get flung far away Never to be seen for ever more Now when I make a castle I think of it all over again ------------- Bramble (06/07/15) Requited-Unrequited Love He sends me a shy smile and a late Valentine And asks for my permission to be courted I stand stiffly and watch him, a smile plastered on my face as I speak "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving in 4 days." And leave my former best-friend and love interest Standing in the remainants of ashes ------------- IRmjii (06/07/15) Shells I listen out for them The sound of dawn. The sound of awakening The sound of sunrise. I feel the rough hard skin. The touch of grains that lie deep. The touch of who once lived there The touch of the shield of eternity. I look inside the holes of nothingness The look of emptiness in life The look of the naked hole with purity. The look of extreme death. I smell the ocean that lies deep in the skin The smell of the darkened atmosphere The smell of all that came The smell that used to give this creature a life. ------------- Bramble (06/07/15) Storm Boom! Bang! Swish! Thunder crackles and lightning flashes My tree falls ------------- Bramble (06/07/15) A/N: Dedication poem with no title, goes for everlasting (I'll force it out of you, narcissists) BFFs- Jay, Val & Caramel ;) Lightning flashes It seems like the sky is unhappy Like how the Hulk envolves with anger Like how I get when I'm snappy I watch the storm raging on Suddenly thinks of them The no longer lost souls I saved From the prison of greed and gems I remember a man Hid his hurt under a world of pride I remember a woman She never gave up on her dreams And I remember myself standing from harm As they walk me into oblivious bliss The sunset. ------------- IRmjii (06/07/15) Sounds The sounds of chirping The sounds of burping Makes the air calm The sounds of a happy crowd The sounds it being loud Makes the air noisy The sounds of love The sounds of hate The air tells us it's all our own choice ------------- IRmjii (06/07/15) Rain Summer rain You can never predict them Like the ones in Spain That crash like a gem. ------------- IRmjii (06/07/15) Fade Away It was a long night In the summer of calm and brightness We went to sit down by the sea and stare Into the dark sky. The sky was gloomy but Gave that feeling of welcoming. We sat on a sun-bed with a drink And we listen to the gentle sound of the waves. The birds had gone For it was replaced by the night owl. We watched the moon rise And the clouds above. My lover tapped me on the shoulder. She wanted to go for a dip. I was sceptical because I was worried about our safety. But she didn't care and ran in In here birthday suit. I wanted too but I chickened out because of our safety. But she forced me to go in And so that's when I gave in. I dipped in the sea In my birthday suit too. At first it was freezing But it was overpowered by our love. The night grew on And we all sat staring into the sky. We chatted about us Daily lives we had. We sang songs and Made love like anyone would do. We heard a sound. We thought it was the waves. And we was right. It was the waves. But it kept getting louder. And louder each time. I was short sighted While she was far sighted So I was able to see it better And what we saw was indeed a wave. But it was a tidal wave It's face menacing And it's height was Far more bigger than mine. When I finally I figured it out I screamed at her to run away From the beach. When she did we ran as far as we could. We kept on running to shore until We were safe from torture. I managed to arrive in one piece But not so lucky for my lover. Alas she was sucked in And died a horrible painful death. I wanted to cry over the remains But all I was staring at Was the death of my lover The use and abuse of my one and only soul. I shed a tear and watched When the wave stopped. I looked in all that was left And dropped to the floor. My life is grinded to a halt. I cannot move on anymore. I have lost my only soul My only protector. My friend sees my cry And rushes like the fire brigade. I tell him the news Of the whole tragic tale. We both hug through the night Remembering the years I spent with her. ------------- Bramble (09/07/15) A/N: For my beloved Jay and his courage for suddenly joining the house captain election. All Hail Captain! Captain Captain, ol' Captain: Sail me through the roaring seas Rule my world with waves and stone Don't let our boat be released Leave the shells and prizes alone And bravely sail on, sail on All hail Captain! ------------- Bramble (10/07/15) Footsteps His footsteps echo down the stairs "Do you really have to go?" I don't look back and sprint away "Yes, yes I do." ------------- IRmjii (12/07/15) Morning! You can tell the birds chirping You can hear the kettle boiling And the pan frying. Good Morning, my friend. You can see the clear blue sky You can feel the heat from the sun And the sounds of yawning. Good Morning, my friend. You can smell the food in the air You can feel the soft luxurious bed And the light coming through. Good Morning, my friend. You can tell it's daytime You can tell what time it is And you can smile for another day. It's going to be a good morning. ------------- IRmjii (12/07/2015) Schools Out! Schools out! Hurray! This is what it's all about. No school forever. Now I'm off to see Trevor. So now what? Well it's summer you little nut! Come join me for all the fun Going to the beach hanging out in the sun. Just sit back an unwind. Let all the stuff ease out of your mind. Forget all the teachers and work There just a bunch of uptight jerks. Think of all the things you do Like making yourself a hot brew. And putting your feet up And even take pictures close-up. No teachers to bug you Were done with that, were through. Just savour the great outdoors And smell all the ocean floors. Just wake up at 10:00am And get up to smell the air and the jam. Get up, get up, get up GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wake up with a jolt. Summers not until 1 month Mr "Speedy Bolt" Don't start skipping school now. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Ow. ------------- IRmjii (12/07/2015) Oh Dear Peter! There once was a guy called Peter Who was also know as a cheater He conned people of his money Which nobody found it funny So they placed him in an eletric beater. ------------- Bramble (15/07/15) Birthday #1 I was presented with cakes and candles And a whole lot of presents When I've (desperately) turned to you A "I forgot, sorry" Is all I get ------------- Bramble (15/07/15) Birthday #2 "Happy belated birthday!" My friends gather 'round and say I look up from the chocolate cake and smile Presents lighting up one by one in their pile Shiny disco lights are up And I feel the love When you put your arms around me And sway to the matching beat of the day ------------- IRmjii (16/07/2015) Flames Fire burning Oil Crackling The smell of death. Acid bubbling Lava spitting The sound of fear. Bones cracking Tissue ripping The feeling of pain. Mouth burning Throat freezing The taste of bad experiences. Friends shouting Lions roaring The emotion from my body. The blood The pale face The last word ------------- IRmjii (19/07/15) Time Short hours Long hours Boring hours Are all part of the day. Daylight Moonlight Afternoon light Are all part of the sky. Coffee breaks T.V breaks Nap breaks Are all part of rest and relaxation. Crying baby's Nagging wife's Irritating brothers Are all part of a stressful environment Broken laptops Slow cookers Empty batteries. Are all part of practical work Smiling Playing Laughing Are all part of having fun. And you know what? I love it! ------------- IRmjii (19/07/15) Question? Some people think. Why are we here? What is our purpose here? Who created us? What if we didn't exist? Some people think of it differently Did god made us? Did Jesus made us? Did science made us exist? Is it science that makes us die? Well the simple answer is. We do not know. It's all part of the wonders And wonders of life around us. It all comes true if we wait. IRmjii (30/07/15) Life Life is like a box of chocolates. You get some good ones Or you get some horrible ones. While you like them some may not. Life is like power. Some people get all the glory While some get absolutely nothing. You win some, you lose some. Life is like D.I.Y It takes ages to solve things And when you do you get no credit for it. Some do nothing and get praised. Life is like a record player. It goes round and round and never stops And when it does its broken or faulty. Just like some peoples lives. Life is like an oven. Sometimes it can get hot And it gets angry when you aggravate it. Plus they charge you for nothing. Life is like cheese. It pollutes the air But people don't care and eat it anyways. Just like myths and legends. Life is like a train track. It stops for the rich and trod's on the poor It goes in a cycle same when you get up for work. When the cycle is done you have to sleep to repeat it again. Life is like a jigsaw. There's always something missing Which you spend forever looking for Only to realise the true meaning. Life is like a rollercoaster. It goes up on a good day but goes down on a bad day. When it loops the same thing happens. And there is nothing you can do about it. Life is like a jug. When it's empty you have lost confidence, When it's full your ready to take on the world. But to refill it can be costly sometimes. Life is like a book. When your mother opens it you begin your journey. When your son closes it you end it. You write the chapters but life publishes it. Whatever life may be to you Can be something else for others. But do remember to Make everyday happen. Bramble (30/07/15) Ghost They all told me not to wait on a lonely summer night But it's never enough The ghost always returns to me Me, me and me alone Holding a cup of whiskey A AK-47 on board Spending another dear night At Lonely Street, Heartbreak Hotel Carnival sights are all up Yet I am still here mourning for my loss Standing in a corridor full of people Yet I still feel cold "The Buck Moon is up, dear fellas! Raise up your glasses, ya'll be celebrating with us tonight!" Couple in hayrides, little kids dancing in delight Yet no smile appears on my slightly painted face The Ferris Wheel goes up slowly Creaking as the fireworks go My fingers move nimbly A black mist spreads over the night... XxXxXxXxX Girl found dead in Moonlit Lake The Star Carnival that took place in Moonlit Lake has bee closed due to an uncovered secret. The young women was found when Adam Jameson, age 42, took a walk in the woods with his wife and saw a figure laying near a gun on a rook near the lake. The women (now recognised as Jan Brooke) has been declared dead. Police are now investigating the death of the young women. XxXxXxXxX The owl hoots knowingly, the ravens squawk approvingly And off I go, leaving the place I called home so many nights ago Up, up and up into the unknown... Category:IRmjii x Bramble collabs Category:Poems Category:Safe